


Fly or Fall

by angelskuuipo



Category: Bourne Legacy (2012), Original Work
Genre: GFY, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly or Fall

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up this morning with the first verse of this in my head and decided to see if I could make anything come of it. I rather like it. I suppose, if you tilt your head and squint, it could be considered inspired by The Bourne Legacy.  
> Disclaimer: This is an original work. Please do not take, borrow, copy, or otherwise make like it is yours. Thank you.

Standing in front of the mirror  
Naked and waiting  
Not sure what I’m supposed to see  
Is it my normal reflection, or who I’m supposed to be?

You broke me down  
You built me up  
Let me out into the world  
Wouldn’t take my hand  
I had to fly or fall on my own

Standing in front of the mirror  
Naked and waiting  
A distorted reflection stares back at me  
Bent, but not broken  
Never broken  
This is me now  
Do you like what you see?

You let me out into the world  
Turned your back on me  
I flew and fell on my own  
Always on my own  
This is me now  
Tell me, do you like what you see?


End file.
